How it´s going on?
by Juli88
Summary: Carrie führt eine Beziehung mit Big, zumindest empfindet sie es so. Miranda und Steve leben zusammen mit ihrem Sohn. Charlotte und Samantha sind weiterhion Single. Doch was wird passieren? Wie wird sich die Beziehung von Carrie und Big weiterentwickeln un


Kapitel 1: Will er mich in seinem Leben?

Es war früher Morgen in New York. Carrie lag rauchend in ihrem Bett, und schaute neben sich. Sie hatte grade eine Nacht mit Mr. Big verbracht, doch er war nicht mehr da. So wie immer hatte er „etwas wichtiges zu erledigen". Sie waren Essen, hatten ein paar Gläser Wein getrunken, und hatten fantastischen Sex gehabt. Und so wie immer gab er ihr später einen Kuss auf die Stirn, verabschiedete sich, und rief sie erst ein paar Tage später wieder an.

Carrie zog das letzte Mal an ihrer Zigarette, drückte sie aus, schaltete ihren Laptop ein und schrieb an ihrer Kolumne.

Währenddessen wurde Miranda durch Babygeschrei geweckt. „Steve, du bist dran!" nuschelte sie in ihr Kissen. „Das sagst du jedes Mal!" antwortete Steve. Trotzdem stand er auf, und ging zu seinem Sohn Brady, denn er liebte seine Miranda und wusste, dass sie heute einen wichtigen Tag in ihrer Kanzlei hatte. Schließlich hatte er sich dazu bereiterklärt seinen Job aufzugeben, und sich um das Baby und das Haus zu kümmern.

„Na mein kleiner Puper! Was hast du denn?", säuselte er. „Oh, alles klar. Deine Windel ist voll". Schnell wechselte er die Windel, legte Brady zurück in sein Bett, gab ihm einen Kuss, und legte sich wieder hin.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" nuschelte Miranda wieder. „Ja sicher Spatz, Schlaf ruhig noch ein wenig!"

Später am Nachmittag trafen sich Carrie, Charlotte, Miranda und Samantha in ihrem Lieblingscafé an der Upper East Side. „Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll!", fing Carrie an sich über Big auszulassen. „Wir haben tollen Sex aber er bleibt nie über Nacht!" „Schätzchen", begann Samantha „zerbrich dir doch darüber nicht den kopf, du hast schließlich Sex und das regelmäßig! Ich muss mich immer erst in mein Nackt-Kleidchen werfen, und auf Partys rumschwärmen um einen Typen zu kriegen! Nicht das mich das stören würde, aber denk doch an die ganze wertvolle Zeit die ich damit verschwende! Stattdessen könnte ich schon längst Sex haben, als ihn erst noch zu erarbeiten!" „Samantha hat Recht! Er wird schon seine Gründe haben das er losmuss! Schließlich ist er ziemlich erfolgreich, und bestimmt sehr beschäftigt!", mischte sich nun auch noch Miranda in das Gespräch ein.

„Also ich finde es falsch das er nach dem Sex einfach verschwindet!", das war Charlotte, „Ich meine er könnte doch ruhig einmal bei dir übernachten!"

„Mädels", meldete sich nun auch Carrie wieder zu Wort, „ich habe keine Ahnung was das bedeuten soll! Ich werd eine Runde spazieren gehen. Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend im Chaos! Bis dann ihr Süßen."

Und so verschwand sie aus dem Café. Während sie die West End Avenue entlang schlenderte, rief sie sich noch einmal den gestrigen Abend in Erinnerung. Um acht klingelte es an ihrer Tür, und sie schlüpfte noch schnell in ihre Manolo Blahniks. Er lud sie zum Essen ein, in einem exklusiven Restaurant. Der Oberkellner sagte zwar, dass kein Tisch mehr frei sei, Doch Mr. Big schaffte es natürlich noch einen Tisch zu bekommen. Sie aßen und tranken bis in die späte Nacht, danach riefen sie sich ein Taxi und fuhren zu Carries Wohnung. Kaum waren sie dort angekommen, rissen sie sich die Klamotten vom Leib und schafften es nicht einmal bis zum Bett. Als sie beide erschöpft nebeneinander lagen, sagte Big nur „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss morgen meinen Flug um 5 kriegen, ich muss los" und gab ihr eine kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Carrie, enttäuscht und ein wenig genervt, rappelte sich auf, zündete eine Zigarette an und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie erwachte aus ihren Gedanken, als sie an einem Schuhgeschäft vorbeikam. Um sich ein wenig zu trösten schaute sie „nur mal schnell rein", und sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Die pinken High-Heels musste sie einfach haben, es war ihr egal, dass sie dafür 400 Dollar ausgab. Mit ihrer Tüte, und ein wenig glücklicher schlenderte sie zu ihrer Wohnung.

Währenddessen verabschiedeten sich auch Miranda, Charlotte und Samantha voneinander, jede um sich ihren „Hobbys" zu widmen. Miranda rief sich ein Taxi, und fuhr zu ihrem Steve und Brady, um sie wenigstens kurz zu sehen, da sie heute Abend ja schon wieder unterwegs sein würde.

Charlotte schnappte sich ihren West-Highland-Terrier, und ging mit ihm im Central Park spazieren, und Samantha begann sich für den Abend zu stylen, denn sie würde schon einige Stunden vor den anderen Mädels da sein und die männliche Belegschaft im Chaos zu „prüfen".

22.30 Uhr. Das Chaos war brechend voll, denn es war der angesagteste Club in Manhattan.

Die vier Ladys standen an der Bar. Während Carrie, Charlotte und Miranda sich mit ihren Drinks, und dem heißesten Thema des Abends „Big" beschäftigten, machte Samantha „nähere Bekanntschaft" mit dem Barkeeper. „Hat er sich heute schon bei dir gemeldet?", fragte Charlotte, während sie an ihrem Martini nippte. Carrie zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Nein, so wie immer. Wisst ihr irgendwie denke ich, dass er gar keine feste Bindung will, sondern dass ich für ihn wieder nur ein Fick-Ding bin. Ich meine das hatten wir schon mal durch, und ich dachte diesmal meint er es ernst…" „Weißt du", meldete sich nun auch Miranda „Ihr habt so viel durchgemacht, vielleicht will er es einfach langsamer angehen lassen" „Wie langsam denn noch! Ich kenne keine Freunde von ihm, seine Familie hab ich einmal kurz gesehen, und ansonsten haben wir nur Sex!", erwiderte Carrie ein wenig frustriert. Plötzlich tauchte Samantha auf. „Ihr Süßen, ich verschwinde! Ciao, Ciao!" sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern zu James, dem Barkeeper. „Typisch Samantha!", meinte Miranda, „Kaum ist sie hier schnappt sie sich den heißesten Typen im Club!" „Ach wirklich?", antwortete eine tiefe Stimme, „Und ich hatte mir eingebildet, daas ich auch nicht schlecht aussehe!" Carrie drehte sich um, und sah den Mann an der zu dieser Sexy Stimme gehörte. Es war Big! „Was machst du denn hier? Ich denke du hast ein ach-so-wichtiges Meeting und hast keine Zeit?", fragt sie ein wenig skeptisch. „ja weißt du", erwiderte Big, „Das wichtige Meeting bist du!" Carrie traute ihren Ohren kaum, und strahlte innerlich. „Wir werden euch dann mal ein wenig allein lassen", sagte Charlotte taktvoll, wie sie nun einmal ist. So verschwanden Sie und Miranda im Gewühl der Menge.

Big und Carrie verließen das Chaos kaum eine Viertelstunde später. Schon im Taxi konnten sie sich kaum von einander lösen. Während Carrie die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschloss flüsterte ihr Big ins Ohr „Weißt du, ich muss heute Abend wieder los, ich habe noch ein Meeting in New Port…", Carrie drehte sich zu ihm um. „So wie immer also! Es ist immer irgendetwas! Nie übernachtest du bei mir, ich war noch nie in deiner Wohnung, ich weiß fast nichts von deinem Leben! Gute Nacht!" und so öffnete sie ihre Wohnungstür und schlug sie Big vor der Nase zu. Dieser machte sich gelassen auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung, denn er war sich sicher das Carrie sich wieder beruhigen würde. Diese jedoch rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen, und stellte sich die Frage „Will er mich überhaupt in seinem Leben?"


End file.
